On the subject of age and ageing
On the subject of age and ageing As diverse as the life forms are that are Union members, as wide ranging are the natural lifespans. One one end of the spectrum are the individual Camogi making up the Camogi Clusters , with a life span of a few minutes and on the other hand is the Narth Supreme1 who exists for over 4 Billion Years. Arguably the oldest life form are the members of the Coven , as they are from a previous Universe. There is also an argument if the Dark One should be considered, as he was reincarnated. But then time or age are not really factors that mean much to the Dark One. (That he is a Union Member there is no argument, as he declared himself to be a Union Citizen ) Union Medicine is able to extend the life span of any carbon DNA based life form by eliminating the age gene and by cell rejuvenation treatment. However Gene tailoring on sentient beings has been outlawed and is only permissible in rare occasions and by Science Council recommendation and Assembly decision. While Cell rejuvenation treatment can technically be repeated indefinite times. It can practically be done only several times before the cell matrix gets copied too much and degenerative symptoms become evident, that could only be repaired by gene tailoring. It has also been shown that most carbon based life forms get tired of life if the natural life span is extended to far. The genus Homo Galactus (Terrans , Sarans , Vrill etc) for example experience Life fatigue after the bicentennial anniversary of their birth. Suicide rates go up and with a few exceptions there are no humans who want to life past 300. The same holds true for all carbon based life forms 2, there comes a point where the will to life ceases and the organism shuts down, despite being otherwise healthy. It has to do with a genetic program that is part of the natural aging process and also a neuro psychological condition where the brain reaches is capacity in terms of memory processing and body function control. Research suggests that the immortalization process of the Guardian , reprogrammed the ageing process completely and added new sequences to the immune system gene code. By Assembly decision it was decided that death is an important part of life and should be accepted. While no law exists how many cell treatments can be administered or how old a being can be, it is prohibited to treat “Life fatigue” and the law gives the right to die. Medical professionals are not allowed to prolong life as long as medical possible. Any injury or disease that causes brain death is considered the final state and while the brain could be revitalized, or a new body could be cloned it is against the law. 1 after merging of the NNNTH and the Arth . 2 No carbon bases lifeforms. In general experience greater life spans but life spans are more rgid and not as easily expanded. In some cases no known method exists, in others no life expanion is desired or wanted. In one case (X101 ) it is conciously integrated into the being. See Life spans of Union Member Species Category:Concepts Category:Medical Science